<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a thin line between enemy and lover by liittle_dragonfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014060">a thin line between enemy and lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liittle_dragonfly/pseuds/liittle_dragonfly'>liittle_dragonfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liittle_dragonfly/pseuds/liittle_dragonfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>belfast is injured in battle and taken to sakura empire’s base as a prisoner of war, and she begins to grow fond of prinz eugen’s company. but is it really okay to love someone from an enemy faction?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>belfast/prinz eugen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a thin line between enemy and lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yet again i’m bad at summaries😹👍 yeah so um, i hope y’all enjoy lolz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>haha yes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>belfast narrowed her eyes, the sound of bullets gradually getting louder as she neared the scene of the battle. she was sent by queen elizabeth to assist the eagle union’s fleet; they had gotten word of enterprise’s appearance during the fight between the 1st division carriers, and figured that she’d throw herself in another battle so soon and without letting herself heal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as the scene came into sight, she saw that enterprise was at her limit, and a sakura carrier, whom belfast recognized as zuikaku, was preparing to deal a fatal blow. the light cruiser smirked, gracefully gliding across the water and rapidly approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“pardon the interruption~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in a split second, she was in front of enterprise, her metal arm bands intercepting zuikaku’s flaming sword. both carriers were equally shocked to see a maid defend an attack like that so effortlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you kidding?! what the- who are you?!” zuikaku demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m no one, really. just a maid, passing by~” belfast giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>zuikaku backed up, letting her sword fall to her side. her sister, shoukaku, drifted from the sky and landed next to the brunette. the younger sister knelt down, weakened from the fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you hurt?” shoukaku asked, worried. but zuikaku wasn’t listening, her glare fixated on belfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“a maid?! is this some kind of joke?” she spat. belfast kept her smirk, but stayed on guard in case they attacked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i assure you, it is not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast blinked. that thick, yet sultry german accent; it must belong to one girl. the maid looked up, and her suspicions were confirmed. prinz eugen hovered above the girls, her signature smirk present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“this is belfast, the second ship in the edinburg class of light cruisers from royal navy. and despite her looks, she’s still a legendary warrior of the seas. do not underestimate her,” prinz explained, smiling down at them. belfast looked away briefly, before returning her gaze to the iron blood cruiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you, prinz eugen of iron blood. always a pleasure to cross paths with you. though i did not expect the two of us to be meeting on this journey,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz flew down closer, circling the group, before stopping in front of belfast. “neither did i. but, since we are both here, it would be good to settle grudges away from iron blood and royal navy~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast’s composure very briefly faltered, but she recovered before prinz noticed. she merely kept her polite smile on her face, and said, “i make no objections to this proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>shoukaku and zuikaku stiffened, sensing more fleets. they looked out across the water, and sure enough, royal navy ships could be seen approaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“however, i should remind you that we never battle at less than full force,” belfast smirked. prinz raised an eyebrow at the main royal navy fleet. “well then, let us know when you’ve made your decision,” the maid hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz surveyed the fleet, then looked back to belfast; her expression hadn’t changed, though belfast could tell that the cruiser was frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i suppose it’s best to quit while we’re ahead,” she sighed. shoukaku and zuikaku nodded slightly. the sisters both tossed nasty glares over their shoulders as they retreated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“this isn’t over,” zuikaku snarled. shoukaku narrowed her eyes at them, before helping her sister off the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz blew the azur lane ships a kiss, retreating as well. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>auf wiedersehen</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ and belfast, i do hope we meet again. maybe then, we can be rid of our grudges,” she giggled, before drifting away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast stared after her for a while, frowning slightly. she was only snapped out of it when she felt enterprise leaning on her, and she wrapped an arm around the carrier for support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you alright?” she asked, looking at enterprise with worry. she gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“nothing that repairs won’t fix,” she grunted. belfast furrowed her brows, and was about to say something else, before she realized that the main royal navy fleet had arrived, and the rest of hornet’s fleet had also grouped up with the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“come along, we haven’t got all day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast looked up to see queen elizabeth peering down at them. she gave a small curtsy, still using her arm to support enterprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“apologies, your majesty. we will be right on,” she said, then turned to the others and smiled. “come now, we can talk more on the way back to the base.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she gave one last glance in the direction prinz left, before helping everyone onto the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— — —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast let out a quiet sigh as she walked into the office; prince of wales had asked some of them to meet there to discuss the recent attack. as she walked in, she realized that she was the last one to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, belfast, you’re here,” wales smiled. belfast bowed slightly, then sat down between illustrious and enterprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“now that everyone is here, we can begin,” wales said. she began pacing in front of the large window. “it’s clear that red axis is keeping a close eye on every one of our fleets. we cannot afford to send them out without backup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i agree. but we must also keep tabs on them, as well. i have a feeling they may be up to something worse than we could imagine,” illustrious murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“iron blood doesn’t seem as involved with whatever sakura empire is doing,” enterprise chimed in. “even so, we can’t let our guard down. we must keep an eye on them — especially prinz eugen. unlike the rest of her faction, she looks to be particularly close with the sakura empire fleets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘prinz eugen..’</span>
  </em>
  <span> belfast frowned slightly. could she really be involved in something that might be potentially dangerous? for some reason, belfast refused to believe it. when she looked into the other girl’s eyes, there wasn’t a shred of twisted intentions in her gaze. was she being forced..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“belfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid was brought out of her thoughts by the group staring at her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“pardon?” she blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you alright? you were kinda just starin’ into nothingness with a distant look on your face,” cleveland frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh dear, i’m terribly sorry,” belfast dipped her head apologetically. “yes, i am alright, you mustn’t worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wales gave her a skeptical look, before continuing on. belfast did her best to focus, but her mind couldn’t stop wandering back to prinz. despite belfast not wanting to believe that the heavy cruiser was involved, the facts painted too clear of a picture. she really must be working with the sirens, or at least working closely with akagi and kaga. which means that the recent fight wouldn’t be the last time they’d meet in battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>soon, the small meeting came to a close. belfast sighed as she stood up, allowing everyone else to leave before going out the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned around to see enterprise walking up to her. “ah, enterprise. are you faring any better than earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the carrier nodded. “yes, i am. i got quite an earful from vestal for breaking my rigging, but the repairs seem to be going smoothly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast smiled. “that is wonderful to hear. i’m glad you weren’t too badly injured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>enterprise gave a nod, then looked the maid up and down. “what about you? you seemed pretty out of it during the meeting, are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gave a quiet laugh. “i assure you, i’m fine. i’m just worried about what precisely red axis could be planning.” that wasn’t a complete lie, but not the complete truth, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>enterprise frowned slightly, then sighed. “very well, i’ll take your word for it. it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite concerning, though. and it seems it’ll only get worse as time goes on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast nodded slightly. “indeed…” she murmured. silence stretched between them for a few moments,  before belfast gave a small curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my apologies, but i must get going now,” she said. enterprise waved to her as the maid turned and began walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she walked through the large hallways leading to the dorm rooms, her mind starting to wander again. why was prinz engaging in such dangerous affairs with the sirens? why were any of red axis involved with them? and what were they really planning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she arrived at her room, and slipped inside, letting out a sigh as she laid down on her bed. she felt a strong sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach; no matter what happened regarding red axis, it wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— — — — — — — — — </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a few days later, belfast was standing in the office, a cart of tea in front of her. a few royal navy and eagle union shipgirls were there, trying to figure out the next course of action. there had been no movement from red axis; which would normally be a good thing, but due to the attack a few days ago, it was rather worrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we cannot leave them unattended. with a silence this long, we can only assume they are preparing something big,” illustrious said, taking a sip of her tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’d guess so, too. but what can we do? going straight to their base could be a suicide mission!” cleveland groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“but we cannot wait for them to make the first move, either. that could prove to be a fatal mistake for us,” wales tapped her finger against her teacup, deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“y’think we should send out a fleet to patrol the area?” hornet asked, tilting her hat forward slightly. wales was about to reply, but before she could, helena burst through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wales! there you are!” she cried, out of breath. they all turned to her, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what is it, helena?” wales demanded, setting her cup down and quickly standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s red axis! there’s a fleet a little north of the base. i have no idea what they might be doing, but it could be dangerous if we leave them be,” she said, tripping over her words. everyone else then stood up, and belfast moved from the outskirts to join them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“right then, looks like that’s our cue. cleveland, belfast, go find laffey and javelin and intercept the fleet!” wales said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gave a brisk nod, following cleveland out of the office. she fell into step beside the blonde as they ran through the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why now, of all times?” cleveland growled. belfast merely shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t know. but now is not the time to ponder about that; we must stop them, whatever they’re doing,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they found laffey and javelin in the lobby and briefly explained the mission, before taking off running once more, the destroyers right behind them. they passed by many other shipgirls, who stared after them, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the four girls leapt off the dock and into the sea, their equipment appearing upon them in an instant. they skated along the water and away from the base, a large crowd of eagle union and royal navy girls watching them with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“how far out are they?” javelin called after a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“they should be close by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, they should- wait enterprise? why are you here?!” cleveland blinked at the aircraft carrier, who was now gliding alongside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“your rigging is not repaired yet, you cannot afford to be out here!” belfast frowned. enterprise merely looked away, covering her face with her hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“look out..!” laffey cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast immediately moved out of the way, as did the other shipgirls; not even a second later, a bullet exploded right in the spot they once occupied. the maid peered through the ocean spray, and could make out the forms of four shipgirls — two from sakura empire, and the other two from iron blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>one of them drifted closer, giggling. “well well! so ya really came, huh?!” she snickered. cleveland stepped forward, her guns raised threateningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“who are you and what business do you have here?!” she demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the first girl crossed her arms, smirking. “and what’s it to ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>another girl walked forward, her guns raised as well; she seemed to be from iron blood, with the way her equipment and clothes looked. “we are merely… scouting out the area,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“for what, precisely?” belfast asked, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the other iron blood girl pointed her sword at them. “for meddlesome maggots like you,” she growled. without warning, all four of the enemy ships then began firing at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gritted her teeth, leaping out of the way of the shots. she glided across the water, circling around the enemy ships. she fired her own guns at them, and her other fleet members followed suit. it soon turned into a full-on battlefield, with bullets flying, torpedoes whirring by beneath the water’s surface, and planes dropping explosives. each side took a fair amount of damage, though the azur lane fleet gradually began to overpower the red axis fleet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast readied her guns to fire once more; before she could, though, she realized that multiple planes were flying overhead, dropping bombs as they passed. cleveland seemed to have noticed them, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“everyone look out!” she cried. but her warning was a moment too late. just as their fleet began to move, the bombs hit the water, exploding and causing the ocean water to spray everywhere. belfast yelped as a bomb exploded right by her feet, and was forcefully sent skidding backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she regained her balance after a few seconds, and she stood with the rest of her fleet, some of them having been hit harder than others. the ocean spray soon cleared, revealing the source of the aerial strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the red axis fleet drifted a few yards away, but their numbers had significantly increased. now, standing alongside the first four shipgirls, were atago, takao, shoukaku, zuikaku, admiral hipper, and prinz eugen, each of them smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>cleveland glared at them. “so it was an ambush all along, huh?!” she spat, staggering slightly from her injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz giggled. “indeed it was~ however, it is long past the time to exchange pleasantries.” her shark-like rigging snapped their jaws threateningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>zuikaku readied her sword. “prepare to lose,” she snarled, before lunging at enterprise. belfast narrowed her eyes, firing her guns at zuikaku; since enterprise didn’t have her rigging to defend herself, belfast had to keep zuikaku off the other carrier for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>zuikaku skidded to a halt, turning her attention to the maid. “damnit, you again?!” she snapped. belfast prepared her guns to fire again, but cleveland slid up beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll deal with her. you take care of the others,” she said firmly. belfast gave a single nod, before breaking off and gliding along the water. behind her, she heard the sound of gunfire and the metal clanging of a sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t do anything reckless…” she whispered to herself, hoping cleveland would be careful. taking a look around as she continued moving, she spotted laffey and javelin facing off against takao and atago, as well as the first four ships; they were holding their own surprisingly well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast then saw enterprise and shoukaku locked in a furious air battle, neither one of them seeming to be letting up anytime soon. belfast let out a quiet sigh and began to go over to assist her, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my my, how interesting! it seems we meet again, so soon~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she whirled around, her guns raised, and found herself being approached by prinz eugen and admiral hipper. the younger sister giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so eager, aren’t you?” prinz hummed, her rigging snapping their jaws. hipper had her guns aimed at belfast, watching her every move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid narrowed her eyes, though didn’t make any move to attack. “answer me, prinz eugen. why are you in an alliance with the sirens?” she asked. prinz raised her eyebrow in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“alas, i don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> privilege, that’s handled by akagi and kaga. we merely share the same viewpoints,” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“would you mind elaborating?” belfast gritted her teeth slightly. she fully knew the reason, she just wanted to hear prinz say it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the heavy cruiser smirked. “if we continue to use eagle union’s and royal navy’s method of defeating the sirens, we will get nowhere. we can no longer rely on merely manmade weaponry; it is just too weak compared to the sirens. so we must take different measures, which is to use the sirens’s technology against them,” she said, laying her chin in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> belfast furrowed her brows. “but will you truly be able to use them? they are as equally dangerous as they are powerful-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“enough with the chit-chat, can we kick her ass already?” hipper cut in, her rigging grinding their jaws eagerly. prinz gave her a sideways glance, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“such an impatient “big” sister,” she chided. belfast stiffened as they both turned their gazes to her. prinz hummed quietly, looking her up and down. “but, i suppose we must take care of her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast readied her guns, as did hipper and prinz. as she prepared to fire…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“retreat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast was caught off guard by the yell, and she saw cleveland backing away from zuikaku, both laffey and javelin heavily leaning on her, and all three of them were badly injured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid cast one last glance back at prinz, before quickly gliding away. as enterprise joined up with the group, the five of them turned and began retreating. though, the enemy fleet continued to fire, the bullets landing inches from the azur lane fleet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as they did their best to avoid the enemy fire, belfast suddenly heard a quiet humming, which rapidly grew louder. she turned around, and saw one of zuikaku’s dive bomber planes flying full speed towards enterprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she let out a gasp. “enterprise, move!” she cried, swerving and hastily skidding over to the carrier, roughly shoving her out of the way. enterprise staggered forward, and all of them turned around just in time to see belfast get caught in a large explosion. there was a short, muffled scream, but it was promptly cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“belfast!” enterprise’s eyes widened, and she began to move towards the explosion; before she could get there, a barrage of bullets came whizzing by, and cleveland grabbed onto enterprise’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“enterprise, it’s too dangerous to stay here!” she insisted. but enterprise refused to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we can’t leave her! she could be..” her voice broke off before she could finish her sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>cleveland was about to reply, but was interrupted by another flurry of bullets. prinz and hipper approached from either side of them, readying their guns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>besser laufen</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” prinz giggled; they began firing, and cleveland yanked enterprise away, still supporting laffey and javelin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we need to go, now! if we stay any longer, we’ll get blown to bits!” she said. enterprise gazed behind her regretfully, before following behind cleveland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz lowered her guns, watching them retreat, and she heard the rest of the fleet gather behind her. she sighed slightly, her eyes wandering a few feet away from her. she reached down and gently picked up the unconscious maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so, what shall we do with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— — — — — — — — — </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>belfast slowly awoke to a dull throbbing in her head. she groaned quietly, and sat up in… definitely not her bed. she looked around, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not what you’re used to, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast abruptly turned to the voice — which wasn’t a good idea, for she felt a stabbing pain in her head right afterward. she flinched, holding her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my goodness, please take it easy. you had it pretty rough out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid blinked, looking at the girl in the doorway. “atago..? would you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you were knocked out by zuikaku’s dive bomber. the rest of your fleet had to retreat without you because prinz eugen and admiral hipper had a bit too much fun with their guns,” atago giggled quietly, before continuing. “afterwards, we brought you to the sakura empire base, which is where we are currently. in other words, you’re a prisoner of war now~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>panic quickly set in, but belfast tried to be as composed as she could. “the others, they’re safe, right?” she asked, to which atago gave a nod. belfast sighed with relief, before standing up, her head spinning slightly. atago helped to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“let’s go; they should be waiting for you outside,” she hummed, then opened the door and walked out. belfast raised her eyebrow, before following after the heavy cruiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>atago led belfast through the halls of the building, soon coming to the exit, and she glanced back at the maid briefly as she pushed open the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, the guest of honor has finally awoken~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast walked out after atago, and was greeted by akagi and kaga, who stood side by side as they looked her over. akagi stepped forward, her tails waving behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“welcome to sakura empire’s base, belfast,” she smiled. “it’s such a pleasure to have the head maid of royal navy be here in our base~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gave a small curtsy. “good day, akagi and kaga. i’m very grateful that you brought me here and have decided to take care of me for the time being,” she said. akagi giggled quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why of course, it’s only natural that you’re treated with the utmost care and comfort~ besides, i’m sure royal navy would be quite upset if we mistreated one of their prized shipgirls,” the kitsune chimed. “moving on, we’ve designated atago as your ‘supervisor’ for the duration of your stay. please keep in mind that even though she won’t be around you for the whole time, she will be keeping a close eye on you~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not just atago. we have many girls who will be observing you. so don’t even think about trying to escape or anything like that,” kaga spoke up, her cold glare fixated on belfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid bowed. “duly noted,” she murmured. akagi grinned at both of them, before turning to atago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if you’d like, you can begin showing our esteemed guest around the base,” she hummed, before walking away. kaga cast one last warning glance at belfast as she turned and followed her sister. atago watched them go, then turned to belfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shall we begin?” she giggled, her ears flicking. belfast smiled slightly, and gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ready when you are,” she chimed. atago nodded, then headed off towards what seemed to be where the shops were. belfast followed after the cruiser, observing the scenery as they passed by. pink flower petals occasionally drifted onto her head as she followed atago around, listening intently as she described each place to her. they had even run into a group of young destroyers on their walk around the base; they were all very intrigued by belfast’s outfit and accent, so she spent a while talking to them and telling a few stories of royal navy. even atago listened to the stories, an amused but curious expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after spending the day walking around the base, belfast was now standing on the dock, staring out at the water; the sunset cast orange rays across the sky, the ocean turning into a fiery expanse of waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid let out a sigh, the breeze ruffling her hair. she wondered if the others at the azur lane base were worried about her. and what about the rest of the royal maids? would one of them have to fill in as the head maid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re not thinking about escaping already, are you? and after all that trouble i went to in order to bring you here~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast turned around to see prinz eugen approaching her. she shook her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good evening, prinz. no, i have no desire to escape right now; that would be a suicide mission, with how many shipgirls are closely monitoring me,” she said. “i am merely thinking about things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you are worried about your allies back at your base, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” prinz hummed. belfast lifted her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“indeed i am,” she murmured. she turned back to the water, quietly sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a moment of silence passed, and belfast had begun to think that prinz left, when she suddenly felt the cruiser’s hands snake up belfast’s arms. her chest was pressed against the maid’s back, her lips grazing belfast’s ear as she murmured, “they have nothing to worry about, for we will be taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good care of you~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast suppressed a shiver, and she felt prinz step back, giggling. she turned to face the heavy cruiser, hoping her faint blush wasn’t too visible, and gave a small curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“t-thank you, i am indebted to everyone’s kindness,” she said, managing to stay relatively composed apart from the brief stutter. prinz smirked, then turned and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why of course, belfast. you’ll be one of us for a while, after all~” she said over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast watched her leave, giving a quiet sigh. the cruiser wasn’t wrong; as far as belfast knew, she wasn’t going to be leaving sakura empire anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— — — — — — — — — </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>almost two weeks had passed since belfast was taken in as a prisoner of war. and despite being of an enemy faction, she still carried out her duties as a maid — cleaning rooms, cooking food, and making tea for others. she was well-liked throughout sakura empire because of this; she was especially popular among the young destroyers, who always visited her for tea and to listen to more stories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>every evening, she had stood out on the docks, wondering how her royal navy and eagle union allies were faring. and every evening, prinz always came out to join her. they sometimes stayed out until the early hours of the morning, either talking or just sitting and staring at the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast had grown to enjoy those moments, but she knew that it was limited; as soon as belfast were to return to the azur lane base, they would become enemies once more. even now, it felt wrong. she shouldn’t be this fond of someone from the enemy faction, but with prinz, it was almost impossible not to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she sighed, shaking her head slightly. she was currently in sakura empire’s spa house, getting ready to go in and relax. it hadn’t been a particularly stressful week, but with how much she was worrying about her allies at the azur lane base, she needed some way to take her mind off of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she took off her clothes and walked out of the changing room, a towel hanging over her arm. as she took a look around at the spa area, she noticed that it was practically identical to the one that queen elizabeth built in azur lane’s base. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘she really did get it spot on,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> belfast thought, amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she set her towel down on a chair, then went up to one of the pools of steaming hot water, and slowly lowered herself into it. she let out a sigh as her tense muscles immediately relaxed once they were enveloped in the warmth. she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the calming atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my my, i didn’t expect to see you here~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast opened her eyes to see prinz eugen standing a little ways away, a towel wrapped around her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good day, prinz eugen. taking an evening dip in the spa, hm?” belfast murmured, and prinz gave a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“indeed, i’ve been meaning to take time to relax for a while now,” she giggled. belfast nodded slightly, then looked away as prinz began undoing her towel. the heavy cruiser merely giggled even more. “i don’t mind if you take a peek~” she chimed, before walking over to the spa pool. belfast blushed at that comment, but stayed silent. she watched as prinz sank down into the spot next to her. the cruiser hummed as she let herself relax, and they both sat in silence for a while; belfast did her best to not look at prinz’s body for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after a long stretch of silence, belfast briefly glanced over at prinz. “by chance, are you aware of how long they intend for me to stay here?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz looked to belfast, a hint of amusement on her face. “anxious to get home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>? though unfortunately, i have no knowledge of their plans,” she said, before adding, “you’re not thinking about escaping, are you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast shook her head. “aside from getting back to my allies, i have no other reason to escape. besides, i have been treated with nothing but kindness, so it is not so bad,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz smirked and tilted her head. “but what will you do when you eventually return? we will go back to being enemies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>werden wir nicht</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she hummed. belfast nodded slowly, her face falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, that’s true. it’s unfortunate but that is just how it must go,” she murmured. she felt the water shift, and realized that prinz was now pressing against her side. a blush burst onto her face, and she turned her head to look at prinz in surprise and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if that is the case, then shouldn’t we make the most of the time we have with each other?~” the cruiser giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>despite the warmth of the water, belfast shivered as she felt prinz’s hand slip around her waist, pulling her closer. her hand trailed up the maid’s body, coming to rest on the side of her breast. belfast bit her lip slightly, her breath hitching when she noticed prinz’s other hand brush against her thigh, slowly creeping upwards. prinz leaned in close to belfast, her lips grazing her jawline and moving up to her ear, lightly nibbling at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast bit her lip harder, feeling prinz’s hand slide closer and closer to her lower region. she squirmed beneath her touch, her breathing getting heavier. prinz’s fingers danced dangerously close, before moving away, then repeating the motion. she smirked at the look of desire on belfast’s face. her fingers crept closer, closer… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>suddenly, the sound of faint footsteps could be heard, gradually getting louder. before belfast could register what happened, prinz had separated from the maid, and was now sitting in her original spot. she glanced at belfast, smiling smugly at the bright red blush that adorned her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a moment later, atago walked in, her face brightening upon seeing the two. “there you are! dinner is being served in the dining hall, would you two like to join?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast was still trying to recover from what just happened, and atago gave her a concerned look. “oh deary, you should get out of the spa soon, your face is bright red!” she said. the maid nodded and hastily slid out of the water, wrapping her towel around herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“r-right, thank you,” she murmured, trying to keep the stutter out of her voice. “we will be there momentarily,” she said, then quickly walked past atago and into the changing room, feeling prinz’s gaze burning into her back the whole way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— — —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast sighed as she sat down at a table with her plate of food. she had to push the encounter with prinz to the back of her mind in order to avoid drawing suspicion to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when she was leaving the spa house earlier, prinz had somehow managed to get dressed before her, and had been walking a few steps ahead of her. the maid could tell that prinz was deliberately being extra seductive, with the way she moved her hips as she walked, or cast the occasional mischievous smirk over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and now, belfast couldn’t take her mind off of it. her skin still tingled with the memory of prinz’s touch, the feeling of her body pressed against the maid’s, her breath hot against belfast’s cheek, her fingers tracing over every curve…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“belfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of atago. she gave a quick smile, and said, “oh, my apologies. i must have zoned out for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>atago gave her a once-over, her expression worried. “is something wrong?” she asked. realization then dawned on her, and she nodded slowly. “i get it, you miss your azur lane allies. don’t worry, you’ll return to them in due time~” she assured her. belfast let out a silent sigh of relief, grateful that she didn’t suspect anything. she nodded to atago, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, i do hope to reunite with them soon,” she murmured. her voice sounded a bit distant, both from missing her allies as well as thinking about the spa ordeal earlier. atago hummed quietly, laying a hand on belfast’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“until then, though, try to enjoy the wonderful sakura empire base before we go back to being enemies~” she chimed, then began walking away. belfast watched her go, her words reminding her of what prinz said before she made her advances on the maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as she began to get lost in thought again, she noticed prinz looking at her from across the room. the cruiser was smirking at her, as if she knew what belfast was thinking. they held eye contact for a while, before prinz stood up, slowly making her way over to belfast. she leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “meet me at the pagoda in five minutes~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast blinked, but prinz was already out the door by the time the maid looked to her. her gaze scanned the room, and it seemed that no one saw their exchange; </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thank goodness,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. she stood up, cleaning her plate in the sink before leaving the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she set a brisk pace, mostly because she still didn’t fully know her way around the base yet. though, part of her was jumping with anticipation for what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she soon arrived at the pagoda, and saw prinz looking down from one of the highest levels. belfast could see prinz motion to her; she smiled slightly, then made her way up to the same level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she walked into the open room to find prinz waiting, and the heavy cruiser smirked, leaning against the wall. she gave belfast a once-over, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“took you long enough~” she hummed as belfast went over to her. the maid bowed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i made it here within the five minute timeframe, mind you,” she said, amusement flickering across her face. prinz nodded slightly, her hands coming to lightly run along belfast’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“but yet that was still much too long,” she murmured. belfast slightly shivered at her touch, prinz’s fingers brushing up her neck to trace her jawline, grabbing her chin and tilting it to face the heavy cruiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if we are to savor our time together, we should begin as soon as we can, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>?~” she giggled. belfast hardly had time to respond before she felt prinz’s lips crash against hers. she let out a sound of surprise, though it faded to a hum as she melted into the kiss. her fingers laced through prinz’s hair, the kiss rapidly growing more rough, fueled with their pent-up emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz lightly brushed her tongue against belfast’s lips, and, getting the message, the maid parted them to allow the other to explore. and prinz didn’t hold back; she roughly shoved her tongue inside, poking and prodding at every nook and cranny she could reach. belfast gasped at the sudden intensity, though managed to keep up with the cruiser’s movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as their tongues battled for dominance, belfast didn’t realize she was being pushed against the wall until her back hit it, and a small gasp escaped her as prinz firmly pinned belfast’s wrists next to her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they pulled away from the kiss after a while, their chests heaving. but by the look in prinz’s eyes, belfast knew that she was far from done. she leaned in close, her lips brushing belfast’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think it’s about time we settle those ‘grudges’~” she whispered sultrily. belfast felt prinz’s hands release the maid’s wrists, and instead traveled down her back, quickly finding the zipper to her dress. in one swift movement, she unzipped it and slid it off of belfast’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in turn, belfast reached behind prinz and began undressing her, her hands purposefully moving slowly despite her whole body practically shaking with eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after a few more moments, both of their clothes — plus their bras — lay in a heap in the corner. belfast’s eyes devoured the sight of prinz’s body, taking in every irresistible feature it displayed; she was practically drooling at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz giggled, leaning up and lightly biting belfast’s ear, before placing small kisses down her jawline. belfast’s hands came up to grip the cruiser’s shoulders, her breath hitching as she felt prinz’s tongue slowly drag down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz began kissing at belfast’s neck, just above her choker, slowly at first but quickly growing more rough. she kissed at every pleasure spot imaginable, occasionally throwing in some sucking and biting; each touch sent shivers down belfast’s spine, her breathing getting heavier as her mind grew hazy with arousal. she let out quiet gasps every few moments, knowing that prinz’s mark would be left on her for days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a sudden jolt ran through her as prinz bit down on her pulse point. her fingers dug into the other girl’s shoulders, trying — and failing — to hold back her moan. she felt prinz smirk into her neck, giving one more sharp bite in the same spot, eliciting another moan from belfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the cruiser began moving lower, her tongue swirling around one of belfast’s nipples before her mouth latched onto it. belfast let out a breathy moan as prinz sucked and bit at it, and she shivered with pleasure. “mmh…! p-prinz…” she gripped the cruiser tightly as her arousal climbed higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz got the message, and smirked up at belfast. she let go of belfast’s nipple and hooked her fingers in the hem of the maid’s panties, pulling them down with agonizingly slow speed. belfast bit her lip slightly as her pussy was now exposed, already dripping with her juices. prinz giggled, her hands tracing along belfast’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re cute when you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” she purred, leaning up and running her tongue along belfast’s jawline. the maid shuddered, her words somehow turning her on even more. prinz noticed this, grinning mischievously. “you like that, hm?~” her tone was low and sultry, and belfast could only nod, her voice giving way to another quiet moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz’s fingers crept closer, causing belfast’s body to tremble with anticipation. they began slowly rubbing her slick folds, eliciting a strained moan from the maid. as belfast squirmed beneath her touch, she caught prinz smirking widely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>without warning, belfast felt two fingers plunge inside her, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her loud moan. prinz set a steady pace as she pumped her fingers in and out, and despite her hand over her mouth, belfast’s moans rang out into the room and past the open walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah… haah… mmh..!” she panted, her moans mingling in. her fingers dug into prinz’s shoulder as waves of pleasure wracked her body. she instinctively wrapped her legs around prinz’s waist, allowing her pussy to be even more exposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz began going faster, curling her fingers deep within belfast’s walls. the maid cried out with pleasure each time, her body trembling with the intensity. “mmh.. p-prinz…” she breathed. the cruiser slowed down, much to belfast’s dismay, and looked at her with a sly glint in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what was that?” she said, tilting her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“h-harder..” belfast managed to say between moans. she felt the cruiser’s fingers curl inside of her once more, drawing another long moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“say it again, bel~” she commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“harder.. fuck me harder, prinz…!” her voice rose to a slight whine at the end, and prinz smirked widely. she did as belfast asked, sliding a third finger in before moving them faster. belfast had given up trying to silence her moans with her hand, and just let them fall freely from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i didn’t know the head royal maid could be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” prinz said, before sinking her teeth into belfast’s neck. the maid let out a loud string of moans, her breath coming in short gasps as she neared her limit. she felt prinz’s free hand start traveling downward, her other hand‘s fingers going into overdrive inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the free hand began rolling and rubbing belfast’s clit, and the maid shrilly cried out, tears pricking at her eyes. “a-ah..! prinz… ngh.. fuck..! i-i’m.. gonna…” she could hardly form a sentence, her mind was going wild with lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz sucked harder on belfast’s neck, pumping her fingers deep within the light cruiser’s walls as her other hand roughly pinched her clit. all of the stimulation finally became too much for belfast to handle, and her voice gave way to a high-pitched moan as her orgasm washed over her. she screamed out in pure bliss, crying out prinz’s name along with a few swears amidst her many moans. her juices flowed onto prinz’s fingers as the cruiser continued to move them in and out, dragging the orgasm out for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after a few more moments, belfast gradually came down from her high, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. her body trembled with the intensity of the orgasm, shakily unhooking her legs from around prinz’s waist and leaning against the wall for support. prinz was also breathing a bit heavier, her face slightly flushed and eyes filled with lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as belfast began to move off of the wall, she felt prinz grab her by the chain on her choker. she was spun around to face the cruiser, who held a smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we’re not done yet~” she giggled. belfast raised her eyebrow; while she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> left rather tired out from a few moments ago, she could still go for another round or two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“lay down,” prinz commanded. belfast blinked in confusion, but did as she was told, laying down facing towards the ceiling. she turned her head slightly to see prinz taking off her own panties, revealing her wet pussy. belfast smirked, giving her a once over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“looks like i wasn’t the only one who was excited~” she chimed, to which prinz giggled, slowly approaching the maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“can you really blame me?~ doing all those things to you, of course i’d get wound up, too,” she purred. her eyes then glinted mischievously as she stood over belfast. “now i’m going to put</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>before belfast could give a reply, prinz was already lowering herself down, her legs positioned on either side of the maid’s head. the cruiser’s fingers traveled between her own legs, spreading open her pussy as her thighs squeezed belfast’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tongue,” she said firmly, though she failed to hide her burning hot desire. belfast tentatively stuck out her tongue, slowly running it along prinz’s slit. she felt the cruiser tense slightly, letting out a sound of encouragement. having heard it, belfast moved her tongue faster; prinz’s breathing began to get heavier with each long drag of the maid’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast faintly smirked, before shoving her tongue inside. prinz moaned loudly, having been caught off guard by the sudden pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“s-shit..!” she gasped. belfast hardly gave her time to recover as she started probing the cruiser’s insides, the constant moans from above urging her on. as she gradually increased speed, prinz’s hips began rocking against belfast’s face, in sync with the movements of her tongue. the maid briefly looked up to see prinz squeezing and rolling her nipple between her fingers, her chest rapidly heaving as breathy moans continued to escape her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast pushed her tongue deeper, the tip of it flicking deep within prinz’s walls. the cruiser let out loud strings of lust-filled moans, her hips grinding against belfast’s face with wild fervor as the pleasure mounted higher and higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid suddenly removed her tongue, and prinz briefly glanced down at her, her breathing coming out in heavy gasps. belfast smirked, before dragging her tongue up to prinz’s clit, drawing slow circles around it. above her, prinz’s breath hitched, and her thighs tightened their hold on belfast’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast ran her tongue along prinz’s clit, then latched onto it and began roughly sucking. prinz cried out with pleasure, her tongue slightly lolling out of her mouth and drool trailing down her chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“f-fuck! yes.. right there..! a-aah…!” she panted, moaning once more as belfast sucked at her clit with renewed fervor. the heavy cruiser leaned forward, planting her hands on the ground to support herself as her hips bucked and ground upon belfast’s face in tandem with the maid’s tongue. her body was flushed, and beads of sweat dotted her skin as she was pushed closer to her limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast’s tongue dragged along prinz’s clit again, before plunging it back into her pussy, earning another moan, heavy with desire and need. prinz’s breasts bounced slightly as she rocked her hips, saliva dripping from her chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“fuck…! h-holy shit, you’re… haah.. better at this.. than i thought…” prinz managed to say between moans. belfast could merely smirk against her pussy, her tongue going as deep as it could as she felt prinz approaching her limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“aah.. ngh… b-belfast.. i…” prinz spluttered, her whole body tensing as an overwhelming feeling of bliss rapidly overcame her. “f-fuck! belfast!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast held her tongue in place as prinz’s orgasm hit her. the cruiser trembled intensely as waves of pleasure ran though every bone in her body, and her arms gave out underneath her. her sharp moans pierced the walls, and if this were a bedroom, belfast knew that anyone who walked by would be able to hear them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>soon, prinz’s body gradually stopped shaking, and she weakly lifted herself off of belfast’s face. instead, she settled herself on top of the light cruiser, their breasts pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that was.. the best sex i have ever had…” prinz breathed. belfast hummed in agreement, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s body as they basked in the afterglow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“even if we must return to being enemies soon, i am glad that we could enjoy our time together,” the maid murmured, burying her face in prinz’s neck. she felt the cruiser giggle, sending a faint tingle down her spine. she pulled back slightly, looking up just in time for prinz to plant a small kiss on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“as am i~” she purred, giving belfast another kiss on her forehead. belfast gazed up at prinz, a smile on her face. she had no idea how she let herself fall so hard for someone on the enemy side, but it was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— — — — — — — — — —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a bit less than a week later, belfast had been visited by atago and was informed that an escort would take her back to the azur lane base in a couple days' time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and now, that day had come, and belfast was sitting in the dining hall and eating breakfast as she eagerly awaited the time that the escorts would come. she was sure that everyone would have questions for her, and she began to recount all that had happened during her stay — though, she would definitely have to leave out </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain details</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her retelling, unless she wanted a thorough ass-chewing from queen elizabeth and prince of wales. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she was so lost in thought, she didn’t realize that prinz was sitting beside her until the heavy cruiser lightly poked her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you look rather happy, bel~ it must be because you’re going home today, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she chimed. belfast turned to prinz, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good morning, dear,” she giggled. she then nodded, and said, “i am very glad that sakura empire is letting me return so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz pouted. “but what will i do now that you’ll be gone?” she tilted her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after the whole pagoda fiasco a few nights ago, the two had begun dating. so far, they had managed to keep it a secret from everyone else; if someone were to find out, who knew what would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they spent every night together after that — and one hundred percent of the time, their clothes ended up on the ground and prinz’s head ended up between belfast’s legs. but lately, prinz couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of belfast, which made it a bit harder for them to keep their relationship a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast looked to the cruiser, slightly amused but also a bit troubled. “i truly don’t know, prinz…” she murmured quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz tilted her head at belfast. “hm, that is quite a shame,” she hummed, a mischievous smirk flickering across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast raised her eyebrow, confused, before taking a drink of her tea. as she did, she suddenly felt prinz’s hand creeping over her thigh and underneath her dress. she almost dropped her teacup, having been taken by surprise; she set it down on the table, looking to prinz with a startled expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“one more before you go~” she merely purred. she had to stop herself from leaning in and sucking belfast’s neck, since there were still some shipgirls in the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast tensed as prinz’s hand cupped her pussy; the cruiser then began running her finger along belfast’s slit from outside her panties. the maid had to discreetly cover her mouth to silence her heavy gasps, her legs squeezing prinz’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“p-prinz.. we’re in p-public…” belfast quietly panted. she could feel her juices soaking through her panties, and she bit back a moan as prinz slipped her hand underneath them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“your body doesn’t seem to mind~” prinz chimed, starting to slide her fingers across belfast’s wet slit. the maid covered her mouth, barely able to muffle her moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mmh… f-fuck…” she bit her lip, shakily gripping her teacup so as to not seem suspicious. “w-we.. really s-shouldn’t be doing this.. here- ngh..!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she let out a brief moan as prinz inserted her fingers; she had to quickly cover it up by taking a drink of her tea, trying to be as composed as possible and hoping no one heard. unfortunately, all the gazes in the room were turned to the two girls, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you alright, belfast?” atago asked, her ears twitching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gave a stiff nod. “y-yes, i’m fine, i merely burnt my tongue,” she said, forcing her voice to be as steady as she could muster. but, with prinz’s fingers pumping in and out as she spoke, her voice wavered once or twice as she used all of her willpower to not moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>atago narrowed her eyes, before smiling. “very well, then,” she giggled. before belfast could worry about whether atago knew something, she felt prinz slip her fingers out, instead moving them to her clit. she began roughly rubbing and rolling it, causing belfast to bite down on the edge of her teacup to try and silence her moans. her hips rocked back and forth in time with prinz’s movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“p-prinz.. haah… a-ah.. mmh…!” she had to keep her voice quiet, despite the rapidly growing pleasure that spread throughout her body. she still didn’t think it was a good idea to do this in public, but right now her body was screaming to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz smirked slightly, giving belfast’s clit a sudden pinch before sliding three fingers back into her dripping hot pussy. the maid brought a hand to her mouth to cover her heavy moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“p-prinz…! i… mmh..!” she whispered loudly as her orgasm hit her. her body shuddered with the intense waves of bliss running through it, and she couldn’t help but let a few faint moans escape her lips, though she tried to contain the majority of them. her nails dug into prinz’s thigh as the other girl’s fingers moved wildly inside her, drawing out the orgasm for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>eventually, belfast came down from the high, her body buzzing with the remnants of her pleasure. her breath came out in short pants as she looked to prinz, who held a satisfied smirk on her face. the heavy cruiser made a display of sensually licking her fingers clean of belfast’s juices; the erotic sight made belfast’s arousal spring to life once more, but she regrettably had to push it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i can’t believe.. you did that in public… you are so evil..” she panted, a teasing glint in her eyes. prinz giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i couldn’t help myself~” she hummed. belfast rolled her eyes, before looking around the room, her slight panic returning. but, by some miracle, it seemed that no one noticed, all of them being too absorbed in their own conversations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prinz smirked, lightly brushing her hand along belfast’s thigh. “see? there was nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast merely shook her head, a small smile on her face. “for now,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— — —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>soon after, belfast’s escort group came into the room; it consisted of shoukaku, zuikaku, and admiral hipper. prinz got up from her seat and stood by her sister, the heavy cruiser also being part of the escort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you ready to go, belfast?” shoukaku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid nodded, standing up from her chair — her legs slightly trembled, but she managed to keep her balance as she walked up to the group. “i am ready when you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they nodded, then turned and left the building, belfast close behind. they walked through the streets of sakura empire, before arriving at the docks. they summoned their rigging, and, with belfast in tow, they left the base; belfast gave one last glance behind her, a bittersweet feeling faintly stinging in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they skated along the water for a while, the group rather quiet apart from the occasional murmurs shared between shoukaku and zuikaku. from what belfast could hear of their exchanges, they seemed to be saying that they’ll be meeting a small fleet of azur lane shipgirls, which is when belfast would be handed over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after a little while longer, a few figures could be seen in the distance. belfast brightened, and as they got closer, she recognized them as enterprise, queen elizabeth, cleveland, and edinburg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>her escort slowed to a stop a few meters in front of the azur lane fleet, and queen elizabeth regarded the enemy ships with a guarded face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i suppose i must thank you, for i assume you have taken great care of belfast, yes?” she said. “but don’t think that i’ll go easy on you next time we meet it battle!” she declared, pointing her staff at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>shoukaku bowed. “we sure did!” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>admiral hipper crossed her arms, letting out a huff. “of course, we will not go easy on you, either,” she retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast glided past the sakura empire and iron blood ships, smiling widely at her allies. edinburg rushed forward, pulling her in for a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh belfast, i was afraid they were never going to return you!” she sobbed. belfast giggled quietly, stroking her sister’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i am just glad to be back, edinburg,” she laughed. queen elizabeth nodded happily, and enterprise then hugged the maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry i couldn’t save you that day,” she murmured, to which belfast shook her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it is quite alright, dear, i don’t blame you for any of this. i’m just glad that you and the others were safe,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>cleveland floated up to them. “we were worried sick about you, practically everyday! and all the destroyers missed you like crazy!” she cried, making wild hand gestures to emphasize her point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast gave a hum, smiling at all of them. “i will make sure to brew a large batch of tea for everyone, then,” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>queen elizabeth nodded briskly, then looked to the red axis ships. “i believe we are done here, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>zuikaku gave a stiff nod. “indeed we are,” she said curtly. she then looked to the rest of the escorts. “let’s go.” the others nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we should get going, too,” cleveland said. the azur lane fleet nodded, and each of the fleets turned and began to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“belfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid, and every other shipgirl, spun around at the sound of her name. prinz stood there, a small smirk on her face as she slowly skated up to belfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast raised her eyebrow at the cruiser, unsure of what she was doing. but, with the familiar look in her eyes, she could make a guess. her own face held the question of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“what are you doing this is a bad idea-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the maid let out a surprised yelp as prinz grabbed her by the chain on her choker, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. behind them, multiple gasps were heard, as well as a faint splash — which was probably edinburg passing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast was taken aback for a moment, before lacing her fingers through prinz’s hair, their lips fervently moving in sync. prinz’s tongue shoved its way inside, and belfast let hers tangle with the cruiser’s. she knew it was wrong, but right now, in that moment, it felt so right, being pressed against prinz as they threw caution to the wind and lost themselves in their burning hot desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they pulled away after a while, their breathing ragged as they stared into each other’s eyes. for a moment, no one said a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>finally, admiral hipper was the first to break the silence. “prinz eugen, what did you just do?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“belfast..?!” enterprise stared at the maid, shocked. “what is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two cruisers smiled at each other, before distancing themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sure we will meet again soon, my dear, but for now we must part ways. until then, bel, farewell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ich liebe dich</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast held onto prinz’s hand for a moment longer, before hesitantly letting it go. “goodbye, darling. until next time,” she gave a slightly sad smile, and watched as prinz turned and rejoined with the red axis fleet, who were in an uproar — especially admiral hipper — as they drifted further away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>queen elizabeth cleared her throat, and belfast turned to her own fleet. they were all staring at her, dumbfounded, and belfast looked down at the water, her face burning bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you have a lot of explaining to do, belfast, but we will get to that when we return to base,” the queen said, and belfast gave a small curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, your majesty,” she said. she gave a nod of thanks to cleveland, who was carrying the unconscious edinburg, and queen elizabeth began leading them back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>belfast brought up the rear, her head still spinning from the kiss. she knew it was wrong and completely against her morals to fall for someone who is an enemy. but by the time she realized, it was too late, and she had already fallen hard for prinz eugen. and she absolutely did not regret it; she eagerly awaited the day where they wouldn’t have to try and keep their relationship a secret anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>